Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are an increasingly popular choice due to their long life and lower power requirements than traditional incandescent bulbs. LEDs are used for new light fixtures in both commercial and domestic environments. Easier installation and flexibility to move light fixtures to new locations may be advantageous. Additionally, it may be desirable to be able to retrofit existing incandescentfixtures with LEDs.
Installing a light fixture often involves making holes in a surface and installing fasteners in the holes to retain the light fixture. Retrofitting an existing light fixture may also involve making holes in the existing fixture and using fasteners to install a new LED module. Making holes and installing fasteners may be difficult due to the material of the surface and/or take a significant amount of time. Once the fixture is installed, it is often difficult to relocate the fixture to a new location. Relocating may involve drilling additional holes, and repairing the holes in the surface at the old location.